


Starlight Feather

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Cor has lost his faith and Ignis is going to fuck it back into him, Day 7, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Sex in a Church, Wings, angel ignis, do not copy to other sites, do not copy without permission, priest cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Father Cor Leonis prayed for a sign that his God was really there.  He was not expecting the angel that appeared before him, wings the color of starlight spread behind him.  The angel helps Cor find his faith again.





	Starlight Feather

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite work for the failing IgCor week. If you don't like the idea of me turning elements of Christianity on its head and having a priest and an angel fuck on the altar, turn back now because that's literally all this story is.
> 
> This also fills square O1 on my kink bingo card, religious scene.
> 
> I had fun with this one.
> 
> not beta-ed

Father Cor Leonis knelt before the altar, hands clasped before him.

“Please, heavenly father, show me a sign that you haven’t forsaken us,” he whispered, eyes clenched closed. “Show me that we… _I_ …can still take solace that you are there, watching over us.”

Cor kept whispering his prayer, knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on his hands. His flock had been getting smaller every week, and he didn’t know if it was the upheaval in the world at large, or the fact that Cor was a faithless priest.

He figured one last prayer to a God he didn’t believe in, begging for a sign, and then he’d leave his dog collar on the altar and leave.

He heard a soft rustle and paused his litany of words, listening intently. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, staring in shock at the sight before him.

Standing before the altar was the most beautiful man Cor had ever seen. He was tall, though not as tall as Cor, with light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the light streaming in through the stained glass windows. He wore an impeccable suit, slate grey, with a purple waistcoat.

Cor had never seen him before and had no idea where he’d even come from. 

The man tilted his eyes, green eyes glinting. Blue and green and purple light from the stained glass, replete with scenes of saints and angels and sinners, cast down upon him.

“Hello, Cor Leonis,” the man said. Cor shuddered at his voice. He had never heard such a deep, perfect, wonderful voice that vibrated along his spine and twisted things deep inside him that he had once sworn away from.

“I’m afraid I don’t know your name,” Cor said, getting slowly to his feet.

There was a flash of a smile across that face that made the man even more beautiful.

“You can call me Ignis.”

“Ignis,” Cor said, whispering the name. It tasted like thunder and rain on his tongue. 

“Father heard your prayer, dear one,” Ignis said.

Cor froze, staring at Ignis in confusion. “What?”

Ignis smiled again, that flash of teeth like seeing the sun after a long period of clouds. There was that strange rustling noise again and Cor stumbled back, crashing into a pew as large, beautiful, white feathered wings unfurled from Ignis’ back.

“Oh my God,” Cor whispered, falling to his knees again.

“I am only one of Father’s many children,” Ignis said, stepping forward and pulling Cor to his feet. Cor wondered if he’d hit his head before walking into the church. Maybe he’d had a stroke and was hallucinating. Hell, maybe he’d been hit by a car while crossing the street coming from the pastry shop that morning.

“I assure you, you are not hallucinating. You did not have a stroke. You were not hit by a car. You are in your church, and I am very real.”

Cor reached out a trembling hand and Ignis brought one of his wings forward. Cor’s fingers hit the feathered bounty before him and he gasped. It was warm, almost hot, softer than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He wanted to pull it around him and roll on those wings, wrap them around his naked body and rub himself all over them.

He stepped back with a gasp, cheeks flushed deep red. Ignis smirked at him and Cor knew that the angel knew his thoughts. Cor dropped his eyes, mortified that he’d had such sinful thoughts while in the presence of an angel.

He felt a gentle hand grasp his chin and Cor couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him. Those fingers were smooth, warm, stroking his stubbled jaw. He forced his eyes open, staring into the green eyes of the angel.

“You think we are so very different from you? We were made with desires, just as you were.”

Cor swallowed. “I believe my desires are sinful.”

Ignis smiled, and such a wicked smile it was from an angel. “I thought you no longer believed.”

It was the truth. Cor didn’t believe. He’d lost his faith ages ago, if he’d ever had it to begin with. 

He opened his mouth to tell Ignis that, but the angel dipped his head and covered Cor’s lips with his, great white wings folding around Cor in an embrace. Cor felt strong arms wrap him in an embrace, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He moaned into the angel’s kiss, opening his mouth to his questing tongue.

“You think this is a sin,” Ignis whispered against his lips. “Father is a God of love. Why would love be a sin?”

“But…”

“The Bible was written by _men_ , Cor Leonis. Father had nothing to do with those words. You would not believe how much they got wrong.”

Cor felt Ignis’ lips ghost over his neck, his pulse, teeth scraping against his white dog collar that named him a priest. 

“Altars were once used for rituals far more fun than any you see in your hallowed churches today,” Ignis whispered, taking a step back and pulling Cor with him.

Cor swallowed, willingly following the angel up the short steps to the altar. Ignis swept one wing out, the candles and other objects getting shoved off the altar, leaving nothing but the purple and white cloth behind.

Ignis spun them in a parody of a dance, pressing Cor back against the altar. Cor stared up at him, eyes wide as he took in the angel in all his glory. Cor’s cock was hard, barely hidden by his cassock. Ignis’ wings fanned out behind him, the white glowing in the light raining down from the stained glass windows.

Between one thought and the next, the angel was naked and Cor was sure he was dead. He had long ago thought he’d given up sinful thoughts, especially given that he had only ever been attracted to men. He had long given up wondering what some of his parishioners looked like under their clothes, had long ago stopped imagining another man, a faceless, beautiful, wonderful man, bending him over and taking him from behind. He couldn’t. It was a sin.

There was no way the angel’s body could be a sin. He had never seen such utter perfection before. Every line, every plane, every muscle, it was all perfect. His nipples were dusky and hard, darker against the muscled valleys of his chest. The ladder of his abs was perfect, chiseled, and Cor could believe that Michelangelo had been visited by angels when he carved his statues. He had no body hair, only that brown hair on his head, the fringe falling over his emerald green eyes. The angel’s cock looked every bit a normal man’s, only more beautiful and perfect than Cor had ever seen. It was hard and long, jutting away from the angel’s stomach. Heavy balls waited at the base, rosy pink and dark with waiting seed. Those wings arched around him, adding to the perfection of the being in his church. 

“Do you like what you see?” Ignis asked, turning in a slow circle for Cor’s perusal. Ignis’ ass was just as perfect as his front. His wings erupted from his back, muscles bunching and releasing as he moved them.

“Yes,” Cor whispered, his cock so hard it hurt.

Ignis smiled, stepping close to the altar. He rested his hand on Cor’s chest. “You are far too overdressed.”

Slowly, Ignis started to undo his cassock, striping him down bare. Cor wasn’t sure how long it took, but before he knew it he was spread out on the altar, completely naked before the angel and his God. Ignis hummed, running a finger down Cor’s sternum, watching the gooseflesh rise in its wake.

He ran his finger through the dark curls leading down to Cor’s very interested cock, circling his base and cupping his balls. Cor moaned, his head falling back at the touch. Ignis hummed, leaning over him.

Cor was only aware of his wings blocking out the colored light, a white, soft, warm cave that cut off the rest of the world. 

“I love you mortals. So very responsive to every touch,” Ignis whispered, his lips grazing Cor’s. Cor wondered how many mortals Ignis had been with but couldn’t bring himself to really care. The angel was bent over him at the moment.

“I’m not sure you’re an angel or a demon,” Cor moaned, hips bucking up as Ignis wrapped a smooth hand around his cock.

“Would you follow me to hell?”

“I would follow you anywhere,” Cor whispered.

Ignis laughed again, his rich laughter echoing off the walls of the church and sounding to Cor like a choir from heaven.

“Oh, Cor. How much you have to learn. I swear to you, Father does not condemn you for this.”

Cor believed him. 

Ignis’ wings flared in time with his hand as he stroked Cor’s cock. Cor found himself enthralled by the wings; they were the same color as starlight.

“Please, Ignis…Angel!” Cor cried, bracing his feet against the altar and thrusting hard into his hand.

“What do you want, my beautiful human man?” Ignis whispered, licking his way down Cor’s chest. His tongue was hot, burning a trail around his nipples. 

“I…” 

It was filthy, dirty, a sin he’d never allowed himself to indulge in. He wanted so many things, so many vile, dirty things done to him and he wanted the angel to do them. He wanted to stain those starlight wings with his seed, he wanted the angel to spill himself inside him, wings fluttering as he spent himself inside him. He wanted to suck the angel’s cock, taste him, swallow down his angelic seed. He wanted the angel to destroy him and remake him, right there on the altar.

“We can do that, Cor,” Ignis whispered, lifting his head. He shifted, standing to the side of the altar. It was where Cor would stand when delivering his sermons. Ignis spread his wings over Cor’s body and doubled his pace, thumb pressing into Cor’s slit as he worked his cock.

“Ignis!” Cor shouted, back arching off the altar as he came. He watched in undisguised awe as thick streams of his come spurted from his slit, spattering across those perfect white feathers. Cor let out a sob at the sight; it was so beautiful, so sinful, so wrong, and he loved it.

Ignis stood up straight, feathers rustling as he spread his wings for Cor to see. Ignis licked Cor’s seed off his fingers, humming in appreciation. His cock was hard and heavy, dripping precome. Ignis tilted his head, green eyes intent.

“Would you like to taste?” he said, gesturing at his cock.

Cor nodded and slowly sat up. Ignis helped him down from the altar and Cor went to his knees in front of the angel.

Yes, this was right. It was right to be on his knees before this angelic being, worshiping his body with everything he was. 

Cor looked up at the angel.

“You may touch me,” Ignis said, humor in his voice.

Cor wrapped a calloused hand around the long beautiful cock in front of him and opened his mouth. His tongue flicked out, tasting the angel’s precome. Ignis moaned, resting his hand on Cor’s head. Cor wrapped his lips around the head of Ignis’ cock, tasting, sucking, licking, kissing.

Cor was a greedy man. He wanted the angel all the way down his throat. He wanted those fat, heavy balls against his chin. He wanted to taste the angel’s seed, be filled it with from both ends. 

“Do it,” Ignis whispered, dragging blunt nails over Cor’s scalp. 

Cor opened his mouth again and relaxed his jaw, working Ignis’ cock down his throat. His eyes watered as the head of Ignis’ cock hit the back of his throat but Ignis wiped away his tears and licked them off his fingers, chest heaving as the man swallowed the angel down to the root.

Cor could feel him in his throat, stretching him. Ignis rested a hand on his neck, feeling the bulge in his throat. Slowly, Ignis started to pull back, making Cor whine until he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock back into the hot cavern of Cor’s mouth. 

Cor braced his hands against Ignis’ strong thighs, eyes watering as the angel proceeded to fuck his face. Cor gagged and coughed, throat spasming around the thick intrusion, but Ignis kept going, head thrown back, eyes closed in rapture, wings fanning back and forth in time with his thrusts. The angel’s balls slapped against his chin, his sparse beard rubbing against that perfect skin.

Ignis held Cor’s head still as he thrust into him, grunting with every thrust. The sound of his gagging and Ignis’ balls slapping against his face echoed around the nave, and Cor thought it was a perfect sound for a church.

“You want to taste this, don’t you?” Ignis said, voice rough. Cor nodded as best he could with an angelic dick down his throat.

“Then taste it!” Ignis cried, wings going rigid as he spilled himself down Cor’s throat. The angel’s seed was hot and tasted better than any food Cor had ever eaten. He could get addicted to the taste of the angel’s seed.

Ignis pulled back once he was finished, staring down at him. Cor panted, throat and jaw sore, and looked up at the angel. He opened his mouth wide, proving that he’d swallowed it all. Ignis ran this thumb over Cor’s swollen lips, a smile on his face.

“I knew you’d be a good boy,” Ignis murmured, bending at the waist and sealing their lips together, his tongue chasing the taste of his own come. The angel pulled back, looking down at the man on his knees.

“Back onto the altar,” Ignis said, deep voice resonating in Cor’s chest. Cor scrambled to his feet, his cock slowly hardening again. The angel smiled at the sight, easily lifting Cor and laying him back across the purple altar cloth. Cor’s legs fell open as the angel moved to stand between them, wings arching up and away from his broad back. 

Ignis was already hard again, that perfect cock standing at attention as the angel looked Cor over. His hands ran over Cor’s thighs, dipping between his legs to caress his sac, moving up to run a questing finger around his hole.

Cor gasped at the feeling, cock twitching as it started to swell again. 

“Angel…please…”

“My name is Ignis,” the angel said, sliding a finger into Cor’s body. Cor moaned, arching into it. He’d never had anything up there before, but he was fairly certain it shouldn’t have been that easy. It felt strange but good, Ignis’ finger stroking his insides.

“Ignis!” Cor cried out. He wanted to wrap his hand around his cock, pump himself while the angel fingered him open.

“I won’t hurt you, my beautiful man,” Ignis said, sliding his finger out. Cor whimpered, surprised at just how empty he felt. Ignis grasped that perfect dick and stepped closer to Cor. He felt the blunt, hot head of Ignis’ cock rub at his hole.

“Deep breath, Cor,” Ignis whispered, tracing his free hand over Cor’s chest. Heat followed in its wake, making Cor loose and relaxed. He cried out when the angel pressed forward, the head of that thick cock pressing harder and harder against his hole until it slipped past the ring of muscle.

Cor sobbed. It didn’t really hurt, which surprised him, but he didn’t question it. The angel rolled his hips, pressing deeper and deeper into Cor’s virgin body. He felt the angel’s strong legs against his, their hips joined together, Ignis’ cock deep inside his body.

“You are so good,” Ignis whispered, peppering his chest in kisses. “You were born to take angelic cock, weren’t you, priest?”

“Yes!” Cor howled, cock jumping with every brutal thrust from the angel. He was aware of muted light, the fell of that thick dick spearing him, spreading him wide, burning him from the inside out. He opened his eyes to see Ignis’ wings spread over them, a starlight and feather cave blocking out the rest of the world. Anyone could be standing in the church.

Cor wondered what they would see. Would they see his angel defiling him on the altar or would they only see Father Cor Leonis, naked and spread on the altar like an offering to his God. 

Ignis rutted into him, each long stroke making Cor keen with want. His hands reached for the angel above him as feathers moved and shifted, a warm, living cave. Cor’s hands landed on Ignis’ shoulders and the angel smiled at him, bringing his body closer to Cor’s, covering the human with his body completely.

Cor moaned, wanton and loud, the sounds of flesh against flesh, of Ignis’ cock dragging in and out of Cor’s willing body, lifted to the heavens, echoing around the church. The sound reached into Cor’s heart, washing away the knot of disbelief in his chest.

“Are you a believer, my beautiful human?” Ignis asked, breath washing over Cor’s face. Cor surged upwards, capturing the angel’s lips in a kiss.

“I believe,” Cor whispered. 

Ignis smiled against his lips, angling his hips to reach that spot deep inside Cor, rubbing against it with every deep thrust. Cor screamed his name to the heavens like a prayer, legs coming around Ignis’ waist to hold him as deep as he could inside him.

Ignis threw his head back as he teetered on the edge of release.

“Father!” Ignis cried. “This man is a true believer! Take him into your flock!”

Cor moaned as he felt the angel’s cock pulse inside him, hot seed painting his walls as Ignis came. Angelic seed pumped deep into his body, scorching his insides and making him moan. His balls tightened and with the next thrust from the angel, he came, streaks of pearlescent seed arching over his body, dripping down his sides and staining the purple cloth beneath his sweaty body.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He felt like he was ascending, joining Ignis in the heavenly choir.

He let out a cry when the angel pulled out of him, pure white seed dripping from his abused hole. Ignis stroked his leg, wings curled over them both, shielding them from the church.

Cor stared up at the angel, awed by his perfection. No one would ever compare to the angel. Ignis cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“Come, faithful believer,” Ignis said, helping him sit up. “I will help you dress.”

Cor was in a daze as the angel dressed him, first in his underclothes and then the cassock. He slid Cor’s white collar on last, kissing the front of it.

“Will I see you again?” Cor croaked, standing before the naked angel.

Ignis stepped close, their bodies touching. Wings wrapped around him in an embrace and Cor closed his eyes, sinking into the angel. 

“You are a true believer, Cor Leonis. You only need to pray and I, or one of my brothers, will come for you. We must make sure you never waver in your belief, as it were.”

Cor felt the angel’s lips against his. He still felt full, angelic seed rooted deep inside his body, hot and heavy and the best feeling in the world. 

“Let your flock see your true belief, but not how you found your religion again,” Ignis whispered. “They will come to you, because humans follow those who believe.”

“Yes,” Cor whispered, eyes still closed.

The angel kissed him again.

When Cor opened his eyes, he stood alone in front of the altar, a single, perfect starlight feather on the floor at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
